The real Alice?
by SangNoire
Summary: A dark night in Pandora Headquarters... midnight hour has long been passed... who would stroll the dark corridors that night?  T because of foulmouthed Alice xD Enjoy it!


**Hey guys! Again I'm writing something that I'm really missing here! ^^**

**My first Pandora Hearts fanfic, hope you'll enjoy it! I'm not owning Pandora Hearts, nor the epic charakters... **

**

* * *

**

It was really late as she strolled through the dark corridors of Pandora Headquarters. It had to be two in the morning or something like that. But she was unable to sleep.

Jack... Jack Bezarius...

Her footsteps stopped abruptly and her gaze met the fire of a candlestick standing in front of her on top of a low table.

Jack Bezarius... the hero of the Tragedy of Sabrie... Jack...

How was he even able to reside inside of Oz's body. Oz...

She felt a light blush on her cheeks as she thought about his bright smile.

The fire in front of her flickered lightly as one of the doors opened and she slowly interrupted her thoughts. She looked up, wanting to meet that damned interrupters face with a look of deepest loathing, but stopped dead as she saw the bi-colored eyes in front of her.

Vincent Nightray smiled (was he even able to let his damned lips rest for a moment?) as his eyes met the ones of little Alice.

'Ah... good night, I guess, Miss Alice.' She heared him say, tone full of amusement. 'You have to be tired... why are you walking through these... dark corridors, all by yourself?'

She let her forehead crease and felt the violent urge of taking a few steps away from him, not really knowing why herself. He, at least, was only a weirdo... wasn't he?

'Uh... g'night...', she didn't want to talk to him, but she felt, surprised, that her feet didn't want to move... damn this bastard...

He smiled one of that creepy-sweet smiles, that caused Alice to shiver... slightly.

It wasn't like she never saw any weirdos or real insanity... there had been plenty of Chains and Baskervilles crossing ways with her, but that creep was another thing.

He didn't seem to be dangerous, nor was she able to say why he was so damn creepy, but everytime their eyes met, she only wanted to run away (what she would never, under any circumstances, have done...)

But still... it wasn't very... pleasant.

And she had a feeling, that he did know.

'Miss Alice...', he continued, smile growing bright, annoying her to no end. 'How is Gil? I heard he was injured in the lair of the Cheshire Cat. Is he allright?', she meant to see a small concerned glimmer in his bicolored eyes, but if it had been there it vanished that instant.

'I... guess... after he did go off all by himself he wasn't supposed to earn anything else...', she tried to overpower her sickening uncertainty with that insolent smirk.

'Seaweed head would be totally lost without me.. good thing, that the clown saved him...', she gasped, as she heard a low chuckle.

'What is it?', she asked angry. Was he laughing about her?

'Break, a clown? I guess it fits him...', he chuckled again, it was so damn annoying.

'Hmpf.', she gazed at him shruging. 'I'll go now... there is no sense in talking with you.', she said it like a statement, because she did think about him that way. There was no insulting in her voice.

'Really... excuse me if I did annoy you, Miss Alice.' She could hear him smirking, even as she was looking away. He was driving her nuts!

'But there is no need to flee that early.'

She jumped at the word 'flee' and turned around, eyes twinkling in a dangerous manner.

'Do you want to tell me, that I'm fleeing? Why should I fear you?', she stoped dead and looked at him, thinking herself now. What was the reason for that unreasonable fear as he put his hand into the pocket of his coat and took some scissors out. They were gleaming softly in the light of the candlestick.

'No reason, is it?', he smiled brightly and cut a small string off his sleeve.

She gulped silently and followed the scissors with her eyes as he closed them with an hearable 'Snip'.

The string fell to the ground silently, staying there as an unwanted, broken toy. Where did that thoughts come from?

She breathed sharply and clutched her forehead as she felt a similar feeling to the memory inside of the Cats lair.

It seemed to be endless terror...

Her gaze snapped up, as she felt something entangling with her hair and her hand got up to grasp the wrist of that creep. It was so near... he was too near... it caused an unpleasant shiver and a look up, that had to be full of mortal agony. Wait... mortal agony?

'Sorry, Miss Alice...', the words were soft and he spoke them with such a quiet amusement, that her heart missed a beat. He withdrew his hand slowly, a petal of a red rose between his long gloved fingers. 'It was beautiful and fitting, but I think you didn't want it there.'

His voice was still dripping of that cruel amusement, as he took a step back, and observed the surprised look on her face.

'How comes, that you look so cute with that unbelieving look, Miss Alice?'

He teased her...

She growled angryly and wished for seaweed head to undo the seal... right now...

'How I wish for that scythe of mine right now...', she mumbled, slowly turning around.

Two hands were grasping her arms. Her eyes grew wide, at that unpleasant feeling.

'Would my scissors also do that job?', it was a mere question, soft was his tone, but she heared a tread and it scared her more, than every insult had ever been able to.

'How could such a small weapon fit my hand?', she tried to stealth her tone, but a small trembling stayed.

His hand lowered and touched her wrist. He lifted her hand and seemed to look at it inspectingly.

'Did you ever notice these small hands of yours, Miss Alice?' His mouth was so near at her ear, the only thing she desired now was running... running far away, never looking back again...

'Such small childlike hands... I wondered if Miss Alice would been able to wear that heavy, cruel scythe of hers in that human like state...'

She shivered. Now she knew what it was... distaste... every inch of her body screamed out of distaste... there was something so wrong, so... deviant that moment... she wasn't able to figure out what exactly...

'I wondered which one of them was the 'real Alice'... the bloodstained Black Rabbit? Or that human like young girl...'

She felt herself stiffing and ducked out of his grasp. As she turned around, she saw a small smile, that was companied by a gaze of the darkest kind of amusement she ever saw.

Her heart skiped a beat as she stood there, one moment, only watching that handsome, annoying, bicolored-eyed face, gazing at her like a snake would hypnotize a small rabbit, stuck at its place, paralized by its own fear, damned to that unfortunate end...

'The... 'real Alice'...'

He blinked once and smiled again as she heard her voice.

'The 'real Alice' is me... the bloodstained rabbit and the girl... its a... a... mixture... neither of them would be complete without the other one...'

He looked at her and stayed at his place.

'It's quiet amusing... isn't it?', she smiled and her eyes were hidden by the long strands of her hair.

'Quiet amusing, that they're both that... unsimilar.'

There was a short silence. Neither of them spoke.

'Not quiet.'

She looked up and his hand was toying with one of the strands of his blond hair. The bicolored eyes were glittering, full of an unknown emotion.

He smiled again. It wasn't that annoying... a progress maybe...

She feigned a small smile, a sudden urge demanded her to do it and turned around one last time, to strole back the corridor. As she was nearly at the end, she jumped, as she felt the smooth surface of his gloves touch the left side of her neck, sliding down gently as if he wanted to feel the slow beating of her pulse.

'Good night, Alice.' The voice seemed to breath longingly.

'Night... Vincent.'

* * *

**Weeeeeell... hope you enjoyed it! A shorty, but nevertheless ^^**

**Maybe some more wicked fics will come that way! xD Just tell me what you think about it. No flames please ^^**

***Leaves cookies***

**Until we read us again!**

**SangNoire **

**(P.S.: Please tell me if there are incorrect words/grammar... what ever, I'm German, so its possible, that something is simply not right ^^ Thank you so much!)  
**


End file.
